


Eyes only for me

by 1989er



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Desperation, F/F, Happy Sex, Jealousy, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Lust, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1989er/pseuds/1989er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misunderstanding in the morning forces Mei and Yuzu to have a talk, but we both know that's not all they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes only for me

**Author's Note:**

> He~so! Welcome to Another 1989er fanfic! Seeing as none of you filled out the poll on my Fanfiction.net profile when I put this notice at the end of my stories, I decided to give a nice little reminder.
> 
> GO TO MY FUCKING PROFILE, CLICK THE SYMBOL ABOVE THE BIO, AND FILL OUT AS MANY CHOICES AS YOU FUCKING WANT!1111 The poll is the only way I have to figure out what you want more of, seeing as NO ONE LEAVES ANY FUCKING REVIEWS!111 YOU DON'T NEED AN ACCOUNT TO LEAVE A REVIEW (I think) AND NO ONE CAN SEE YOUR READING HISTORY, SO THERE'S NO REASON TO NOT MAKE AN ACCOUNT!111 GO DO IT AND LEAVE A FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUCKING REVIEW! Enjoy the story!
> 
> Lemon warning

Mei's first sign that something was wrong came when her normally gluttonous stepsister/girlfriend skipped dinner and retreated to their shared room, skipping taking a bath with the blackette temptress. The next sign came when she found Yuzu sobbing on the bed. Normally Mei would viciously tear into her about crying in a dark room, but something about the aura that Yuzu was surrounded by told her that something was seriously wrong with the blonde.

"Yuzu. Why are you crying?" Mei asked, flatly.

"I-I don't know…" Yuzu said, between sobs, "My h-heart… it feels like it's twisted in knots…"

"What!? D-do I need to call 9-1-1!?" Mei exclaimed, taking Yuzu literally.

"N-no not physically… I-it hurts like your stomach does when you remember something y-you've forgotten, only in my heart" Yuzu said, suddenly feeling her emotions change from sadness to anger. "I-it was you..."

"What did I do? Don't blame me for yo-" Mei said, interrupted by Yuzu tackling her to the bed, breathing heavily, rage in her eyes. "Yuzu~ finally taking charg-" Mei attempted to say, interrupted again.

"You tease me… you ridicule me… you insult me… you play with my heart… you lecture me... " Yuzu chanted, hot tears flowing down her face, "But I put up with it because I know that that's just how you show love… but today… the way…"

"W-what did… I'm sor-" Mei whimpered, genuinely scared by her docile girlfriend's sudden outburst.

"I'm your… your… I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Yuzu yelled, punching the mattress unnervingly close to Mei's head. Mei at this point was shaking, used to being the one in control.

"Y-Y-Y-Yuzu….? What are you talking about… of course you're my girlfriend… you're one of the first people I've ever felt love for…" Mei said, her voice wavering with fear. She couldn't believe that she was admitting so much in one sitting.

"Than… THAN WHY DID YOU LOOK AT HER AND NOT ME!?" Yuzu yelled, collapsing on Mei, her rage melting back into sadness.

"W-what? What girl?" Mei asked, surprised at her girlfriend's sudden emotional outbursts.

"W-when we were walking t-to school… I wanted t-to hold your h-hand… I worked so h-hard to build up enough c-courage to try… but you d-didn't even look at me w-when I reached f-for your h-hand…" Yuzu choked out, teetering on the edge of fully breaking down into tears, "T-than I looked w-where you were l-looking… and i-it was some… some…" Yuzu was slowly teetering back to kneeling over Mei, her face turning red again. "SOME FUCKING SLUT IN SHORT-SHORTS!" Yuzu yelled at Mei, eyes wide and puffy from crying. Yuzu fell back onto Mei, who at this point was feeling a tear trace it's way down from her eye. "W-why Mei? I-is that w-what you want? D-do you want o-one of those g-girls who d-doesn't have to build up courage j-just to h-hold your hand? One w-who can seduce y-you just by w-walking? I put up with everything that you do… but not this… I won't stand by as you treat me like trash, something you could replace… GOD DAMNIT! I JUST WANT YOU TO LET ME FEEL LIKE YOU LOVE ME! Please… please…" Yuzu ranted, slowly getting quieter and quieter as she gripped Mei's shirt in her fists. Finally, Yuzu surrendered to the tears. Opening the floodgates, Yuzu broke down completely. Burying her face into Mei's chest, Yuzu bawled her eyes out. Mei could feel the tears dampening her shirt, aided by the tears coming from Mei herself. She had been looking away this morning because she didn't want Yuzu to see the huge blush on her face. She had been trying to work up the courage to hold Yuzu's hand at the same time.

"Y-Yuzu… I-I wanted to h-hold your hand so b-badly… I-if only I were a little b-braver than ma-Mmph!?" Mei's apology was interrupted by a kiss from the blonde girl.

"Mei… I want you to touch me… the way you always do… but I don't want you to tease me this time… I want… no… I need to see you love me… I need to feel you… come on… let me feel your love… mark me as yours, and I'll mark you as mine." Yuzu moaned, rolling so that Mei was on top.

"A-are you sure about this Yuzu? I'm not going to be able to stop myself If you keep talking like that…" Mei warned, feeling her arousal peak.

"Please Mei… I want to feel you so bad it hurts. Touch me… Ravage me… Mark me so that no other girl dares try to take me from you. Show me how much you love me!" Yuzu yelled, her arousal had long peaked and had yet to drop.

"T-thank you Yuzu…" Mei said, before grabbing one of Yuzu's breasts and pulling Yuzu into a very heated french kiss. Yuzu let out a moan, Mei was startlingly good at this.

"A-ah! Mei!" Yuzu moaned. Mei had broken the kiss, lifted up Yuzu's shirt, and moved her head down to Yuzu's other breast, alternating licking and sucking at the same rhythm that she was alternating pinching and rubbing Yuzu's other nipple. Working into a pattern, Mei's unused hand now migrated down to her own crotch. Mei was still in her school uniform, she had changed back into it after her bath, but she was still rubbing herself through the dampening fabric.

Meanwhile, Yuzu was in heaven. The girl of her dreams was actually doing this to her, this wasn't some wet dream or masturbation fantasy, it was actually happening. Yuzu sent power to her eyes, just enough for her to look at Mei's face, or more importantly her expression. Mei had on several occasions tried to do this without emotion just to screw with her, but she could see no sign of that accursed expression, instead what she saw was Mei's blissed out expression while she sucked on Yuzu's breast. Just the sight of Mei looking so happy from doing something so lewd forced a moan out of Yuzu. Mei smiled hearing Yuzu feel good, she wasn't feeling too bad herself. Yuzu wasn't the only one who got affected by her teasing and Mei had soon learned how to pleasure herself like a pro after many a long, lonely night after her attempts to get Yuzu to take this step failed over and over again. Seeing Yuzu begin to get restless with her foreplay, Mei decided it was time to move on to the main event.

"Thank you for the appetizer Yuzu, but I think i'll move on to the main course~" Mei teased, flicking Yuzu's nipple as she moved down her girlfriend's body, almost losing her focus at how smooth Yuzu's skin was. Finally she reached Yuzu's pelvis, still covered up by her skirt and panties. "Are you ready?" Mei asked, she wanted to make sure, this could cripple their relationship if she didn't go about correctly.

"Y-yes… P-please be gentle, i-it's my first time…" Yuzu answered, blushing uncontrollably. She was excited and very horny, but she was still a maiden at heart. Taking off her shirt, bra, and skirt, Yuzu kneeled there in her panties, covering her breasts. "A-aren't y-you gonna strip t-to?" Yuzu asked, hoping that if they were both naked it would make this at least a little less embarrassing.

"O-oh, sure!" Mei said, startled. She had been in a trance staring at her girlfriend's naked body. Yuzu's breasts weren't the biggest Mei had ever seen, by far, but the way they perked up made Mei lick her lips. Yuzu's hips, however, were a different story. Despite being hidden by the school uniform, Yuzu had developed the bottom of her hourglass early on, and had kept on developing. Mei felt herself lose a huge chunk of willpower when she saw them. Quickly stripping down to her panties, now it was Yuzu's turn to stare. Mei's breasts were naught but small hills with pink tips, it appeared that her development, breast-wise, had either begun very recently, or not at all. Despite this, Yuzu felt herself moisten, Mei's flat chest was oddly arousing to her. Mei's hips, like her breasts, were nothing impressive, but they seemed to fit on Mei the class president in the same way her flat chest did.

"I'll start. Lie down and take off your panties." Mei commanded, removing her panties as well. Climbing over Yuzu, Mei lowered her lips onto Yuzu's kissing her passionately, sliding her hand slowly down to meet with Yuzu's other lips. The second Mei's hand met with Yuzu's folds, Yuzu knew that this was ten- no one thousand times better than doing it herself.

"MEI! Oh God Yes!" Yuzu yelled, her body arching. Just one touch and she already felt her orgasm approaching. Mei was always surprised at how little stamina Yuzu had. She had heard Yuzu masturbating before and guesstimated that she never lasted more than 3-4 minutes, but she couldn't have even imagined that Yuzu wouldn't even last 2 minutes. Feeling the spasms around her hand that told her that Yuzu had just orgasmed in around a minute and a half. This was not helping Mei calm down however, in fact, it made her feel very powerful, something that she found very arousing. Yuzu, coming down from her orgasmic high, suddenly felt the stimulation spike up again as Mei inserted another finger into her, pumping her harder and faster than before.

"H-hold on! I J-Just- AH!" Yuzu was feeling faint, this stimulation was no longer pleasure that built up to an orgasm, this was now just one long orgasm. Yuzu's speech had devolved to moans, screams, and occasionally saying Mei's name. After several minutes of this, Mei decided that Yuzu had had enough, and now Mei wanted some as well.

"Yuzu, are you still awake?" Mei said, worried she had gotten too intense.

"M-Mei… I-I told you to be gentle w-with me…" Yuzu complained, still occasionally twitching from her orgasm. Mei felt her stomach drop, suddenly worried that she had ruined the moment. "I-I want you to feel good too…" Yuzu continued.

Mei's eyes widened, she had not been expecting that. Lying back, she gestured for Yuzu to watch her. Sticking her hand between her legs, Mei slowly rubbed herself. Then she reached for Yuzu's hand and brought it between her legs, slowly inserting two of Yuzu's fingers and pumping them in and out. Unable to contain her moans any more, Mei let go of Yuzu's hand and moved her hands up to rub her nipples. Yuzu was loving this. She could see one of the most pleased expressions that she had ever seen on Mei's face and the noises that Mei made were so cute! After a few minutes of this, Mei's hand grabbed Yuzu's hand and pulled up a third finger.

"I want it rougher, you told me that you were going to mark me, now do it." Mei commanded, staring into Yuzu's eyes intently. Blinking once, twice, three times, Yuzu inhaled before, as loving as she could, slamming her three fingers into Mei.

"OH FUCK YES YUZU! JUST LIKE THAT! FASTER! I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME SCREAM!" Mei yelled, pleasure crashing through her body. She hadn't been able to have some time when the house was empty to masturbate how she liked to, hard and loud. Shaking her hips in an opposite rhythm to Yuzu's thrusting Mei soon felt her orgasm barreling towards the end.

"HARDER! MAKE ME FUCKING EXPLODE! OH FUCK YES YUZU!" Mei yelled, if someone from school saw her like this, she'd probably die of embarrassment. The perfect chairman getting plowed by her girlfriend. She loved it. She wouldn't classify herself as a masochist, but she wasn't going to say she wasn't. Yuzu was terrified seeing calm, collected Mei swearing like a sailor and telling her to go harder, she was also very aroused. Suddenly one of Yuzu's legs slipped and forced her hand to go all the way in.

"HOLY FUCK YUZU!" Mei screamed out. Her orgasm hit like a truck, first pressing her body to the mattress, than arching her back in the air. Mei was howling, it was mind-blowing how intense the orgasm was.

"M-Mei!? Are you okay!? Oh my god!" Yuzu was terrified she had broken Mei. That is until Mei shot up and trapped her lips in a kiss.

"Yuzu~ T-That was gre~at, but now I'm tired…" Mei said, pulling Yuzu down into another kiss, this time Yuzu closed her eyes. Feeling their warm sheet cover them, Yuzu and Mei passed out in each other's arms

**Author's Note:**

> H-heso… T-thats all for the s-story… I… hope you e-enjoyed it…! I really have been meaning to find other serieses to do stories on, and here's one of them! But anyway~ If you enjoyed, please review and even favorite, if that's what you're into ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°).
> 
> Toodles!
> 
> -1989e


End file.
